


perfect

by amdoix



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst I guess, M/M, idrk what this is i couldnt even end it properly, kinda fluffy too i guess, no clear plot tbh, no graphic depictions but please proceed with caution, no really jb acts too feminine lol, tw//suicide, twink jaebeom, was just testing out an idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdoix/pseuds/amdoix
Summary: Jinyoung is so, so perfect. The image of perfection.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been a month!! but comeback is near!! i was looking at the teaser photos and they all looked so magical and too good to be true then this idea popped into my head and without thinking any further i started writing in haste. i personally think it doesn't make sense at first (going so far as to describe it "plot-less") but i think it also kinda does make sense... i guess? as long as you read between the lines. idk you be the judge.
> 
> i hope you enjoy, still :)

His eyes scanned the endless field of grass that was seamed together with the clear cerulean sky. A pleasant cool wind shook the stubborn leaves from the trees and ran across the blades of the meadow. The sun's seemingly never-ending rays scattered over the heavenly grounds. He inhaled the crisp air and sighed contently, taking careful steps on the grass as if attempting to lessen the damage by walking atop them. With eyes closed, he titled his head upwards, gathering as much of the warm rays as he could. He stalled his happy stroll and took another breath, making an effort to absorb more of his tranquil surroundings. And with lowered eyes, he breathes out and continues to walk.

  
***

  
His eyes formed into half crescents as he laid next to the man. They looked into each other's eyes for a brief second before going into an embrace. The feeling of soft lips on his neck and the steel embrace comforted him. He gave him a sense of security. The man's well-built structure made it easy for him to lean against his neckline, wrapping arms around his neck and snuggling deeper into his hold.

No words were necessary to be exchanged between the two.

They were happy.

Jaebeom was happy.

  
***

  
Jaebeom continued walking on the grass. His confident stance signified he knew where his destination was, but it was his eyes that gave it away.

They gave away that he was not positive at all.

He was not positive if it was the only way.

If this was the only way that he could make it feel right.

But he was sure. That was all it could ever be.

Feeling right.

Feeling.

Feel.

  
***

  
"Jinyoung-ah," Jaebeom whined at him. Jinyoung smirked and continued ignoring his pleas. Jaebeom was taller, but the latter was quicker–stronger. He kept stretching out his arms in an attempt to reach the book that was in Jinyoung's hands.

Exasperated, he jutted out his chin and gave Jinyoung a hard stare. Or at least tried to.

“Jinyoung-ah.”

Jinyoung laughed out loud and playfully encouraged him.

“Come on, hyung. You can do it!” He shook the book in his hand mockingly and spoke like a father beckoning his son to accomplish a task.

"Jinyoung!" Jaebeom yelled, angry. Sensing he was at his limit, Jinyoung dropped the book into Jaebeom's hands and went to hug him. However, before he could even move closer, Jaebeom stomped away. Jinyoung pouted at his boyfriend's cold attitude. Jaebeom was about to open the door to their room until Jinyoung turned him around and pinned him against the wall. A smile threatened to escape the older's lip, but he still kept his (already fading) anger as he tried hard to stick his chin out.

"So you think you can just make fun of me like that then ask for forgiveness?" Jaebeom furrowed his eyebrows to make his point seem serious, but it only accentuated his adorable features. He felt Jinyoung's hot breath next to his ear, followed by his low, seductive, and melodic voice.

"It's not good for my cute little kitten to ignore me." His lips made its way down Jaebeom's earlobe.

"He should know that I'm not happy when that happens." Jinyoung slowly planted quick, chaste butterfly kisses on Jaebeom's neck. He blushed and tried to contain the combination of giggles and moans threatening to escape from the sensation of Jinyoung's plump lips on his skin.

"Jinyoung-ah, stop or I'll really get mad." But Jinyoung, seeing him smile betraying his words, snuggled deeper into his hyung's neck.

"Quit it!" Jaebeom shrieked and burst into laughter. He tried to escape Jinyoung's tickling torture but the latter's tight grip and pressing body made it impossible to move anywhere. He felt Jinyoung smile into his neck before moving back to lean their foreheads together.

"I love you," Jinyoung whispered; so softly and delicately; with such lightness and affection. His arms slid down Jaebeom's and wrapped around his tiny waist, bringing the older's body even closer to his own. Jaebeom's brought his arms down to wrap around his lover's neck.

"Love you too," he leaned forward to meet Jinyoung's lips. Sweet passion and love was exchanged between the two. Anyone watching from an omniscient perspective would agree that this moment was perfect.

They were perfect.

_Flawless._

  
***

  
The passing winds created a relaxant for the man. His steps seemed to have slowed down, as if he had all the time in the world. He knew the image of his pace did not mirror reality.

He knew.

And so he kept walking.

Away from reality.

  
***

  
"Honey, are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine, mom. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? You've been sleeping a lot lately."

"No, I'm fine. I've just... been tired. That's all."

"Is it because of school? Beom-ah, don't put so much pressure on yourself. Your health comes first!"

"Ha. I know mom, that's why I sleep so much. I need to rejuvenate my energy to study."

"Well aren't you a cutie? Just remember that you have a lot of tests coming up so don't start slacking off. You've been at the top of your class and mom's proud of you. Don't star becoming lazy now, okay?"

"I know. Can I sleep now?"

"Of course, Jaebeommie. Goodnight."

"Night."

"I love you."

The door clicked shut as she left the room.

"Of course you do," Jaebeom whispered as he let himself fall into darkness.

  
***

  
The never-ending walk stretched beyond the plains. Rocks seemed to slowly crawl into the scenery as he progressed on.

One step at a time.

  
***

  
"Hey, Jinyoungie," Jaebeom hesitated with his words. He bit his bottom lip and twiddled his thumbs in nervousness. Sensing his weariness, Jinyoung wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Yes, baby?" He kissed Jaebeom's cheeks to rest whatever worries he may have had, but the latter remained silent. Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Hyung, what's the matter? You feel okay?"

"Uhm... yeah," Jaebeom lied. His thumping heart in his throat didn't aid in his comfort either.

"Want to have sex?" Jinyoung asked casually.

"W-what? No!" Jaebeom blushed furiously. The younger laughed at his embarrassment.

"But you're blushing, hyung. I mean, so you do want to suc— ow!" He rubbed the area on his chest where Jaebeom had just pushed him rather harshly. "That hurt, kitten."

"Jinyoung, that was not appropriate. Don't say stuff like that outside the bedroom. Sheesh."

"I don't think you realize that we ARE in the bedroom," Jinyoung gestured to the midnight mattress they were currently sitting on. Jaebeom let out an exasperated sigh.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. You want me to fuck you—"

"Lalalalala! I am not listening to you!"

"—'til you can't walk and I'll have you screaming—"

"I LIKE PANCAKES AND WAFFLES AND GOOD WEATHER!"

"—all night long—"

"I AM NOT LISTENING TO YOUR DIRTY MOUTH."

"This mouth will be on your—"

"Yah, be quiet already! SHEESH!"

"You're the one yelling."

"You're the one being unreasonable here!"

"So you're turned on?"

"Holy shit, why am I with this beast?!" Jaebeom plopped face down on the bed.

"Because y—"

"I swear if it's anything about giving you head, I'm leaving," his voice was muffled against the sheets.

"I was just going to say because you love me."

"Liar."

"Give me a kiss, hyung~"

"Go away. I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Aish!" Jaebeom buried his head deeper into the pillows to avoid facing his embarrassment. Jinyoung gave a content smile.

"So seriously, was there something you wanted to tell me before?" He returned back to his caring and loving nature. Jaebeom turned around to face him, and once Jinyoung caught sight of his lover's wear expression again, he guiltily rubbed Jaebeom's arm.

"Hey, if it's something really bothering you, you can ask me. I won't mind." He gave him a reassuring kiss on the forehead.

Jaebeom sighed, "It's nothing big, really. I just wanted to know if you wanted to meet my parents. But," he playfully glared at him, "seeing how _immature_ you are, we can kiss that goal goodbye."

Jinyoung's eyes widened. "Oh my god, you want me to meet your parents?"

Mistaking his boyfriend's surprise for anger, Jaebeom backed away and tried to explain himself.

"I-I didn't mean for it to be a big deal! It's just, I'm always out late and every time my parents call at night, I'm never there to pick up the phone. They've been wondering why I'm out so late and I haven't really told them about you yet—"

"You haven't told them about me?!"

"It didn't occur to me that I should've told them! I'm sorry! That's why I wanted you to meet them so I can formally introduce you as my boyfriend. Then I would have an excuse to stay out so late! I'm sorry!"

Jaebeom's eyes were now brimming with tears on the brink of spilling over. He looked down at the bed and felt ashamed for his wrongdoings. Jinyoung mentally cursed himself and quickly pulled him into an embrace.

"Hey, hey, hey Beom-ah, I'm sorry. I was just joking. I don't really care if you haven't told them about me yet," he cooed as he hugged Jaebeom closer to his chest. "It's fine with me, hyung. Really." He looked down at his heartbroken lover. Jaebeom was sobbing in relief that Jinyoung was only playing a cruel joke on him. He shifted his teary eyes to look up at the latter.

"So you're not mad?" He bit his inner cheek.

"Of course not," Jinyoung smiled and leaned in to kiss Jaebeom but his head was smacked to the side.

"Asshole! Do you know how worried I was?!" Jesus, the whole day I was going crazy about how to ask you and you go and play a stupid joke on me?! You jackas-" Jinyoung cut Jaebeom off with his lips, the older immediately replying, more out of frustration than love, but Jinyoung didn't mind.

"I would love to meet your parents. It would be a pleasure to meet the ones who brought me you." Jinyoung gave the older a sweet, lingering kiss.

"But I have to warn you, they're quite judgmental."

"I had to go through a lot to get you, hyung. I can handle them."

"Are you implying that I'm hard to handle?"

"I'm implying that I'd like to pin you down on this be—"

"No."

"Come on, hyung~"

"No!"

Laughter and sweet nothings echoed in the room. Jinyoung was the perfect boyfriend. He understood Jaebeom and knew what made him so uncomfortable. He knew how to take Jaebeom's mind off any worries. From just a quick glance, he's always able to tell Jaebeom's feelings. Jinyoung was just so, so perfect.

The image of perfection.

  
***

  
"Where'd he go?!"

"Ma'am, please calm do—"

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down! The most precious thing in my whole world, my only son, is missing and you're telling me to fucking calm down?! Listen to me, sir, if you don't find him, I will personally strangle you with my bare hands and have you fired. Do you understand?!" Her loud voice echoed in the hallway.

"Y-yes, ma'am.."

  
***

  
"Nyeong-ah, did I ever tell you how perfect you are?" Jaebeom batted his eyelashes while looking up towards his lover.

"You may have mentioned it once or twice." They were walking towards Jinyoung's house after visiting Jaebeom's parents. Of course, they couldn't help but adore such a pleasant gentleman. Jinyoung was modest about his compliments and graceful with his manners. He reassured Jaebeom's overprotective mother that as his boyfriend, he would do nothing but to please him; anything to keep Jaebeom happy.

Jaebeom gave a tired sigh.

"Want to do anything later tonight?" Jinyoung lightly swung their entangled hands while looking down at Jaebeom's glowing features.

"Uh.. can we just... like uh... s-snuggle..?" Jinyoung tilted his head back and let out a hearty laugh.

"Sure hyung. But are you feeling okay? You seem a bit down."

Jaebeom shook his head lightly. How is it that Jinyoung could always sense his feelings? 

"I'm just a little... overwhelmed, I guess."

"How so?"

"I don't know. Just, seeing you with my parents and seeing how much they like you," he paused to find the right words, "it just seems a bit surreal to me."

"Why? Were you expecting them to hate me?"

"No, I knew they'd love you. It's just, it feels so much like a dream."

"...really?" Jinyoung asked skeptically.

"Yeah. I mean, my parents have always been telling me never to get into a relationship while I'm still in school and that I should concentrate on my studies. It's just so odd that they'd so openly... accept you."

"...why is that so hard to believe?"

"You wouldn't understand my parents."

"Wouldn't I?"

"How could you?" Jaebeom laughed, slightly disbelieving his lover's confidence.

"Well, I'm perfect, aren't I?"

Jaebeom was about to tease Jinyoung, but to his surprise, he found no trace of playfulness in the younger's eyes.

  
***

  
He knew they'd be looking for him by now. He tried to push away the pinching guilt nibbling at the depths of his heart.

He had to.

For once, he had to make this about him.

The wind became heavier and the air turned colder. Echoes of rushing water reached his ears.

Jaebeom let out a smile.

  
***

  
"Jinyoungie, what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Nyeongie, come on, what's wrong? You've been acting this way since we met my pare—"

"I said it's nothing!" A loud crash of breaking glass was heard.

"Jinyoung-ah, why are you like this?!"

"Like what?" Jinyoung questioned, dangerously close to Jaebeom's face. He cornered the latter against a wall and used his arms as boundaries. Jaebeom kept silent.

"I asked you," Jinyoung's voice lowered ten times colder, "a question."

Jaebeom let out a whimper. "You've become so... mean," he lowered his voice to a mere breath at the last word. Jinyoung chuckled sinisterly—his laughter gradually increasing to a cold, menacing cackle. Without warning, Jinyoung punched the wall beside Jaebeom's head, creating a noticeable dent. Jaebeom almost shrieked in fright and instantly slid down the wall, curling into a ball in defense. Jinyoung bent down to his level and gently lifted Jaebeom's chin with his finger, forcing the older to stare into his wintry eyes.

Jinyoung scoffed at him while smirking. "What are you talking about, hyung? I've always been like this." He leaned forward so that their lips were only a millimeter apart.

"I'm perfect, remember?"

Tired of Jinyoung's strange behaviour and arrogance, Jaebeom staunchly glared straight into the younger's eyes before pushing him with all his strength. As Jinyoung fell onto the floor, Jaebeom stood up right next to him.

"Listen, you asshole. These past few days you've been acting so stuck up with the fact that I called you 'the perfect boyfriend'. You were. You used to care for me and understand me. But ever since you've met my parents, it's like you've gotten so fucking conscious about being perfect. Did my parents tell you that you weren't good enough for me? You should know that even if they didn't like you, I'll still love you. So why are you so god damn persistent that you're perfect, when you obviously are not?!"

All Jinyoung did was smirk up at the heaving body standing above him. He threw his head back and scoffed again in amusement.

"Tell me, hyung, because I'm getting confused. So you said I used to be the perfect boyfriend, then you say I'm not. Clarify it for me, love? Am I perfect or am I not?"

"Nobody is perfect you jackass!"

"Then why do I exist?

"You—" Jaebeom's words got caught in his throat. He stared at Jinyoung in confusion. _Why was he existing? If perfection didn't exist, why is he here? Why is he real?_

As if reading Jaebeom's mind, Jinyoung sat up and relaxed his elbows atop his knees. He leaned in towards the older and whispered, "Are you sure I'm real?"

  
***

  
In the near distance, he saw the sun. It peered over the ocean, splintering its magnificent rays all over. The brightness it gave off was fading away slowly to the other side.

 _Would it be more perfect there?_ Jaebeom questioned himself as he continued walking. Within minutes, his feet were soaked and his body was shivering in the cold, yet he continued taking heavy, but careful steps.

Muffled sounds.

  
Eyes stung.

  
Breathe.

  
Lungs burned.

  
Darkness.

  
Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda confusing wasn't it D; you can leave comments or any questions and i'll try my best to answer them.
> 
> thank you for reading til the end! let's support the boys on their cb in the best way we can!! <3


End file.
